


Routine Checkups

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Biting, Bottom Korra, Camera Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Kuvira, mentionedkorra/asami/kuvira, mentionedkuvira/asami, secret polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Korra is on day ten of fourteen in Zaofu to ensure Kuvira was being good as was agreed upon for Kuvira to obtain housearrest. Sadly, Asami could not go with her on the trip but Kuvira is there to provide certain comforts.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Routine Checkups

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Korra X Kuvira](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642100) by blaizikinsfw. 



> This one shot was inspired by a piece by blaizikinsfw on twitter! I'm sure you'll recognize the piece when you see it. The artists is amazing, definitely check out the other pieces!

The sun felt wonderful on Korra's skin as the Avatar walked through Suyin's estate. She greeted the guards that she happened to pass by as she headed to the training yard. Korra had set up a routine for herself during the last ten days she had been in Zaofu and it was nearly time for her to train. Even if the world was at peace, Korra was not going to allow herself to grow lazy and slow. For all she knew, the next enemy was going to pop up and threaten the world again tomorrow.

Her mind began to wander as she walked. She would see Asami again in four days when she landed in Republic City's airship base. Korra was still sad when Asami informed her that she could only drop her off at the airship base in Republic City. She had really hoped Asami could come with her for the biannual check up on the 'prisoner.' Korra still wasn't quite sure why she had to go to Zaofu for two weeks every six months to ensure that Kuvira was staying put and wasn't getting into trouble. If Kuvira tried anything, Suyin's guards would stop her or raise the alarm. Either way, Kuvira would kiss what limited freedom she had goodbye. Although, Korra supposed this was a much more attractive alternative than what was first proposed. She still remembered how angry and baffled she felt when President Moon suggested Korra take Kuvira's bending away. Korra understood that President Moon had to suggest it, otherwise the public may demand a more severe punishment for Kuvira besides house arrest.

Still, Korra was missing Asami desperately and was counting down the days before she saw the older woman again. They talked for at least an hour every day on the phone but it just wasn't the same as seeing her. Korra had gotten too used to falling asleep with Asami curled in her arms and waking up to her in the morning.

Korra sighed and pushed away her yearning for her girlfriend as she caught sight of the training yard. She cleared her mind of anything that would distract her as she raised a hand up in greeting.

Kuvira nodded an acknowledgment Korra. She had been waiting for the Avatar for nearly half an hour, although she couldn't really blame Korra. She had arrived at the training yard early, unable to stay in her house any longer. Every day Korra was here, the more restless she became. Kuvira made sure she was always on her best behavior whenever Korra visited, not that she wasn't on her best behavior any other time. She wasn't a fool, she knew that several of the guards were just waiting for her to slip up so they could throw her in jail.

“Are you ready?” Korra asked, snapping Kuvira out of her musings. Korra got into a fighting stance, calming her breathing and watching Kuvira closely.

“Always,” Kuvira answered and without missing a beat, brought her leg up as if she were kicking the air. The earth under them responded and a slab of stone was launched at Korra. Kuvira tensed the muscles in her right arm and waited. When the slab was a foot away from Korra, Kuvira slashed her arm down. The rock dived and hit the ground in front of Korra, exploding into little pieces. Kuvira used the dust cloud created to dash forward.

Korra reeled back when the slab slammed down in front of her. She coughed and forced her eyes to stay open, knowing that the dust would give Kuvira cover to close the distance between them. Just as she expected, Kuvira was suddenly right in front of her. Korra ducked under a punch and heard the air whistle above her. She threw her own punch and it landed solidly into Kuvira's stomach.

“Agh!” Kuvira groaned as the wind was knocked out of her. She kept her feet and staggered back, glaring at the Avatar. She fought to catch her breath and slid into a defensive position. When Korra didn't take the opportunity to attack her, Kuvira growled under her breath and slid her foot across the ground. The Avatar yelped in surprise as her foot was suddenly jerked away from her center. Kuvira followed through the attack by punching up into the air. A column of earth flashed up and hit Korra squarely in the stomach, just where Kuvira was hit earlier. Kuvira watched Korra fall back from the impact and clench at her side, the wind knocked out of her. “Stop holding back!” Kuvira snarled.

“Fine!” Korra yelled back as she caught her breath. She punched the air and a blast of fire came out, racing at Kuvira. She saw Kuvira pull up a slab as a barricade and Korra took the chance to slam her fists into the ground. The earth in front of her broke and jutted up as the energy moved forward. When the energy slammed into the barricade, it broke. Korra heard Kuvira grunt as the wall of earth crumbled but she didn't have time to taunt Kuvira. The older woman took hold of one of the bigger pieces that broke and had it rushing at Korra. When Korra stepped to dodge, she cried out in alarm as the earth at her left foot came up to hold her leg in place. Korra recovered from the shock and sent a blast of air in front of her, slowing the rock before it collided with her. It wasn't enough. Korra fell onto her back with a groan, her chest aching where the rock hit her.

“I thought I told you not to hold back,” Kuvira growled down at Korra, her eyes narrow and challenging.

“What?” Korra asked, sitting up and wincing at the stab of pain at her side. “You want me to go into the Avatar State and kick your ass?” She meant it as a teasing jab but there was a fierce edge to her voice.

“Even then you couldn't beat me,” Kuvira shot back with a hiss of anger. “Besides, you were too scared to fight me in your Avatar State back then too.” She glowered down at Korra for a few more moments before she turned her back on the Avatar with a frustrated sigh.

It was a cheap shot, Korra knew but Kuvira's statement irked her more than she expected. Korra brought her legs under her, her eyes not leaving Kuvira's back.

“I'm do- HEY!” Kuvira was just about to tell Korra that their sparring session was over when something slammed into her back. Unprepared for the attack, Kuvira fell forward, the ground rushing up to meet her body. She snarled in rage and shock when she landed, trying to twist around to throw a punch at Korra.

But the Avatar stayed firm. She laid her full weight on Kuvira's back as she grabbed the older woman's arms and held them down. She was stronger than Kuvira and she had the advantage of surprise on her side. Korra let Kuvira exert herself for a few more moments before she leaned down so her mouth was right next to Kuvira's ear. “I'm _not_ holding back,” she growled into Kuvira's ear. She let the words hang in the air before she got off Kuvira's back and stood.

Kuvira rolled onto her back, glaring at Korra and the offered hand. She considered slapping it away but after a moment, reached up and grabbed it. She let Korra pull her up on her feet and the two stood there, seeing how destructive their sparring session was. It had been getting worse every day they sparred, but nobody told them to reign in their bending yet. Seeing the broken slabs of rock and the gashes in the earth however, Kuvira doubted that Suyin would turn a blind eye to _this_.

Korra was thinking much the same as she surveyed the training grounds. No wonder they were always alone when they sparred. She turned her eyes to Kuvira and saw how disheveled her clothing was. She wondered how many bruises would burden her tonight. Korra knew she had a few of her own, and her side was aching horribly.

Even with her body throbbing, Korra could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She figured it was the same for Kuvira. The two women learned early on in their sparring that neither of them were willing to give up the fight until absolutely necessary, and even then neither hesitated before getting into another sparring match. It was usually Asami that ended the sparring sessions when she was with them.

Kuvira kept her eyes locked on the broken earth where Korra destroyed her make-shift barricade. “Tonight.” She turned and walked away, a slight limp in her step.

Korra watched her leave, feeling very alone when Kuvira turned a corner and walked out of sight. She left the training yard soon after, a hand going to her side. She was grateful when the few guards that she passed hadn't offered her their assistance. Korra figured that they were used to seeing the Avatar beat up after a spar with Kuvira.

When she reached her temporary house, Korra went straight to the bathroom. She filled the tub with steaming water and carefully took off her clothes. Korra glanced at the mirror that was just now fogging up and cursed. Kuvira really did a number on her today. Her side already had an ugly bruise and there were smaller ones littering her torso and arms. Korra examined her leg where Kuvira used the earth to trap it and flinched as she prodded the ankle. “Not broken, at least,” Korra muttered. She was glad that Asami wasn't here to see how hurt Korra was at the moment. The mechanic would have had a fit, and another one if she saw Kuvira's own bruises.

By the time she was satisfied with inspecting her body, the tub was filled with enough hot water. Korra slowly got in, sighing as the water burned just right on her sore body. She let the warmth seep into her body, her fingers idly moving to summon a blob of water. She watched it twist and pulse in time with the movements of her fingers before allowing it to join the rest of the water in the tub. Korra stretched in the tub, grunting as her side protested. She closed her eyes and began to pull and push the water up and down her body, sighing as the water began to heal her scrapes and bruises. After five minutes, she focused the healing to her side. Korra looked down as she healed herself, feeling a twinge of regret at not asking Kuvira if she wanted to be healed too, even though the other woman always declined any offer. Korra suspected that Kuvira actually wore each bruise and mark as a sign of pride that she fought the Avatar.

Once her body was healed enough, Korra let go of her control over the water. She got out of the tub and waterbent herself dry, sending the water to the tub. She pulled the stopper out and pulled back on her clothes. They were a bit dirty but she didn't think the Beifongs would mind. By the time she was finished, it was close to dinner.

Korra left her house and walked to Suyin's mansion. She knew the hallways well enough to go by herself.

She was the last one to arrive for dinner. She took her seat to the right of Suyin and the two chatted for a bit before the food was served. It was delicious as always and Korra was tempted to asked for the recipe once more. She could never hope to recreate the masterpiece, but she and Asami could surely attempt it.

“How are you feeling, Korra?”

Korra turned her head to look at Suyin curiously.

“I saw the training yard after you and Kuvira left it.” Suyin's eyes dulled just for a moment at her former-protege's name. “She didn't hurt you, did she?” The look in her eyes held another question of whether Korra hurt Kuvira during the sparring.

“No, we aren't that banged up,” Korra answered with a shrug. “Sorry for wrecking the place,” she added sheepishly.

Suyin waved away the apology. “Oh, it's perfectly fine. You should have seen what Wei and Wing did when they first learned metalbending.”

The twins laughed at the memories and high-fived one another. “Mom was furious,” Wei chuckled.

“But Grandma Toph just laughed and said there was no doubt we were her grandkids,” Wing added.

The twins told Korra of how they discovered they were metalbenders at the same time. Soon, it became a competition for them to see who was better at it. Somehow, one of the twins had managed to fling a meteorite right into their mother's study and crush the miniature sculpture of Zaofu. Neither Wei nor Wing claimed responsibility for it so they had been both punished. They were forced to train with the smashed sculpture, honing their skills as they fixed the artwork.

Korra grinned at the story, visualizing the look on Suyin's face when she heard the crash and crunching of her sculpture being crushed. “Well, you two did a great job fixing it.”

The twins shared a look and Suyin piped up, “They didn't. After two months of trying to fix my sculpture, I told them to stop and commissioned the piece you see now from the original sculptor. Honestly, I think the boys only made it worst by trying to fix it.”

Wei and Wing grimaced but they didn't try to refute their mother's words.

Baatar Sr. leaned forward so he could look at Korra. “But really, don't worry about the training yard. I actually been looking at the area for a little experiment of mine. I just need to level the ground again and I'll be all set.”

“He and Jr. have been toying with the idea of using the sun to create usable energy,” Suyin explained to Korra.

Korra felt her heart nearly skip a beat at the mention of Baatar Jr. Every dinner, she had been avoiding looking over to where Baatar Jr. sat. The rest of the family noticed the first night but they didn't comment on it, especially since Baatar Jr. seemed just as determined to pretend Korra wasn't there either. “Oh, that sounds great,” Korra nearly winced at how her own voice sounded forcefully cheerful. She focused on Baatar Sr. “Have you already drawn up plans for the tech?”

Baatar Sr. nodded, his eyes gleaming with pride. “Yes, in fact we should have prototypes being tested within a week of your departure. It was truly a shame that Ms. Sato wasn't able to join you on your visit, I had wanted to get an outsider's thoughts on the project. Perhaps next time.”

“I'm sure Asami would love that,” Korra said, genuinely happy now. The thought of Asami here in Zaofu with her made Korra's heart beat faster. Her leg began to bounce as she felt a sudden wave of restlessness. Korra resumed eating her dinner as Baatar Sr. explained his project to her and his family. Korra didn't really understand half of what he was saying but she knew that Asami would have. Her eyes drifted away from Baatar Sr. as he spoke and they accidentally landed on Baatar Jr. The young man had been listening to his father but he must have felt Korra's eyes on him because he turned his head and their gazes locked.

_'Tonight.'_

Korra's eyes flashed away from Baatar Jr.'s. The food that had made her mouth water moments ago now tasted bland as Korra took another bite. The one word kept circling around her head as she ate.

It was a relief when Korra took the last sip of her drink and Huan stood to leave, saying he was struck by inspiration by his father's speech. Korra doubted it was actual inspiration and that Huan just wanted to get back to his sculptures. She got up to thank Suyin for the meal and excused herself from the room, but not before her eyes fell on Baatar Jr. again. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as she hurried out of the dining room and to her house.

Korra slammed the door shut once she entered the house and leaned against the wooden frame. She shouldn't. She could just stay here and avoid Kuvira for tonight and the rest of her time in Zaofu. If someone questioned it, Korra could always say the sparring was getting too personal and she might deck Kuvira if she saw her.

Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she went to the living room. She slumped in a chair and flicked her wrist. The knob to the radio responded to her metalbending and flicked on. The sound of music filled Korra's ears. She sighed again and slumped deeper into the chair, a hand coming up to cover her eyes. She should stay put. It would be better for her to stay here.

The ringing made Korra jolt in the chair. Was it already time for her and Asami to chat? Korra rubbed the back of her neck as she reached over to grab the phone. She held up the hearing piece to her ear and heard her lover's voice.

“Hey, Korra. Is this a good time?”

“Yes. No. Maybe?” Korra confessed, wishing she had a straight answer for her girlfriend. “I, um, I'm conflicted.”

“Oh?” Asami asked. There was silence for five seconds before Asami asked tentatively. “Is it Kuvira?”

Korra should have known that Asami would have guessed it was about the other woman. “Yeah, but don't worry. I'm just going through the motions right now.”

“Is it that bad?”

“No, not really.” Korra took a deep breath to gather her courage. “I've been sparring with her every day and its getting more intense. Like, we're actually fighting.” Korra hesitated before adding, “I think she wants me to fight her in my Avatar State. Give her everything I could.”

“Did you go into the Avatar State?” Asami asked as gently as she could but Korra still felt the words sting.

“No!” Korra answered immediately. “I know how dangerous the Avatar State is and I'm not going to use it against her in some sparring match.”

Asami was quiet again as she tried to think of the best way to say what she felt. “Maybe Kuvira wants to prove that she can still handle herself. That she's not broken.”

“I know she's not broken,” Korra protested loudly.

“Let me finish,” Asami said gently. “You might know she's not broken, but does she?”

Korra opened her mouth and then closed it. She thought hard on Asami's words. Kuvira never held back during their sparring matches, in fact the first one had brought a few guards running to stop the match. They nearly arrested Kuvira right then and there and it was only because Korra explained what had happened that they let Kuvira go. Now that Korra was thinking about it, Kuvira was always the one that made their sparring more intense. She recalled the first time that she had visited Zaofu to check up on Kuvira. Asami had been with her then and Kuvira had wanted them both to spar with her. Kuvira claimed that nobody was willing to train with her so Asami and Korra had agreed. After the first few sessions, Kuvira asked Asami to bring her electric glove. Asami declined and Korra shuddered at the taunts Kuvira gave and the look on Asami's face. When the mechanic finally relented and Kuvira had gotten a shock from the glove, Kuvira simply took it and fought harder in the match, surprising Asami and using that moment of shock to pin her to the ground.

“You're right,” Korra finally said. “She wants to prove that she's not broken, I get that. I'm still not sure how it'll help if I beat her up in the Avatar State though.” Asami didn't offer a solution so Korra decided to change the subject to something more upbeat. “Hey, Baatar Sr. mentioned something at dinner today that I think you'll find interesting.”

She launched into the new tech he was developing. She tried to explain it as best as she could, although she knew she wasn't doing Baatar Sr. justice. Still, Korra thought she got the point across. “Maybe you could come over to Zaofu to check out the designs?” she suggested.

“Maybe soon,” Asami said. Korra could hear something rustling in the background and guessed Asami was looking through her schedule. “I can rearrange some things and I'll be free in a month. How do you feel about going back to Zaofu so soon?”

“I think that's perfect.” Korra glanced at the clock in the living room and frowned at the time she read. “I have to go.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I'm uh, going to see Kuvira,” Korra said, feeling her face grow warm at the confession.

Asami chuckled at the other end of the line. “Well, have fun. Talk same time tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Korra said with a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Korra hung up the phone and took a minute centering herself. She went to the door and cracked it open, sticking her head out and looking around. She didn't spot any guards so they were still changing shifts. Korra sneaked out and hurried to another house on the other side of the clearing. She didn't bother knocking, she slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

The living room was just like hers, which had surprised Korra the first time she saw it. She hadn't realized how much a minimalist Kuvira was until she had seen the inside of her house.

The woman in question was in the living room, reading the newspaper as she waited for the Avatar. She folded the newspaper and tossed it on the table. “Took you long enough, Avatar.” Kuvira didn't offer any other greeting before she strolled through a hallway that led to her master bedroom. Korra followed her quick enough, her heart already pounding.

Korra had just passed through the doorway when Kuvira pushed her against a wall. Korra groaned as a pair of lips pressed against hers. Her hands went up and tangled them in Kuvira's long hair. She was glad that Kuvira had taken her hair out of its usual bun. Korra's focus was pulled away from Kuvira's hair to her lips as she felt her own being nipped.

“Finally,” Kuvira said as she kissed Korra. She had been waiting impatiently since their sparring match to kiss and touch Korra. Her hands went down Korra's sides and her arms wrapped around her waist. Kuvira pulled Korra off her feet and grinned at how Korra gave a shout of surprise before she wrapped her legs around Kuvira's waist. Kuvira carried Korra to her bed and roughly pushed her onto the covers.

“Eager?” Korra taunted when she landed on the bed. She got on her elbows and her breathing hitched as Kuvira quickly grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it over her head. Korra reached over to touch Kuvira but her hand was slapped away.

“No touching,” Kuvira said as she unclasped her bra. She tossed the bra at Korra and chuckled when it hit the Avatar full in the face. While Korra tossed the bra away, Kuvira pushed down her pants and underwear. She stood in front of Korra, her hands on her hips as the Avatar's eyes raked over her body. She let Korra gape at her for a few more seconds before she grabbed the younger woman's neck and pulled up to kiss her once more.

Korra gasped as her lower lip was bit and then soothed by a tongue. She returned the kiss as urgently as Kuvira, her hands clenched into fists so they wouldn't touch the other woman. Abruptly, she was shoved back onto the bed by the hand on her neck. Korra sputtered as she stared up at Kuvira who had followed her and was hovering above her, her knees on the bed and trapping Korra. The Avatar's lower belly clenched at the fire in Kuvira's eyes and the grin on her face.

Kuvira trailed her free hand up Korra's clothed stomach. She squeezed Korra's neck once and let go before standing up once again. “Take off your clothes.”

Slightly disappointed that Kuvira wasn't doing it, or at least ripping them off of her, Korra disrobed quickly. While she was taking off her clothes, Kuvira had strolled to a nightstand and opened one of the drawers. Korra knew exactly what was in that nightstand and her hands moved faster to remove her clothing. When she was down to her socks, something landed on the bed next to her. She looked down and saw the harness and strap on. “Do you want me to?” Korra asked, surprised. Kuvira rarely switched between being dominant to submissive once she began one of the roles. Korra wasn't going to complain though. The thought of Kuvira under her as she fucked the older woman relentlessly, moaning and writhing sent a thrill down Korra's back.

“No,” Kuvira answered. She joined Korra on the bed and pulled the other woman closer, this time her hands gentle. “I have other plans for you tonight.” Kuvira grabbed the back of Korra's head and guided her down.

Korra got the hint right away and kissed down Kuvira's body. She found a new bruise near Kuvira's collarbone and halted to gently press her lips against the abused skin. She discovered a few more bruises and kissed those too. Korra glanced up and saw that Kuvira's eyes were closed and her lips slightly opened. Korra hummed as she focused back on kissing Kuvira's body, the corner of her lips tilted up. When she reached Kuvira's right nipple, Korra took a few long licks before she pulled back and blew on the wet nipple, using an airbending trick to make her breath colder.

“Tease,” Kuvira growled as she shivered. The hand in Korra's hair tightened and she drew her closer to her breast. “That's it,” Kuvira murmured as Korra drew the nipple into her mouth. “Just like that.”

“You like being pampered, huh?” Korra teased as she switched nipples. She received a hard smack on her ass and the sting made Korra hum again. Korra cautiously nibbled on Kuvira's nipple and pulled back with it still in her mouth. She let go before it became too painful for Kuvira and soothed the rough treatment with a few gentle sucks.

“Down,” Kuvira panted, laying down on the bed and opening her legs. She watched Korra kiss down her body and pause a few times to pay special attention to new bruises. Kuvira's breath hitched when Korra cupped her sex, the fingers undoubtedly finding the wetness. “Use your mouth,” Kuvira ordered with a breathy sigh, her hand pushing Korra's head slightly.

Korra glanced up at Kuvira's face as she did as she was told. She kissed the patch of hair in between Kuvira's legs before her tongue slid in between the older woman's lower lips. Korra groaned at the taste and pulled Kuvira closer, her eyes closing in content as she licked and sucked. She had nearly forgotten how Kuvira tasted and how much she loved it. The metalbender tasted just as good as Asami in Korra's mind. She almost kicked the strap on off the bed and asked Kuvira to let her eat her out all night but Kuvira was technically in charge now.

Even as her breathing grew harsher and the moans came more frequently, Kuvira still growled for Korra to keep going. “Faster, whore,” she groaned, both hands tangling in brown hair. “I won't fuck you until you make me come.” Korra must have heard her because a pair of lips wrapped around her clit and sucked it just the way that Kuvira loved. Her back arched off the bed and Kuvira tried desperately to hold off her orgasm. “You cheating little shit,” Kuvira tried to snarl down at Korra but it became a moan.

Korra felt Kuvira tense and held her hips down as best she could as she licked up the excess slick that spilled out of the other woman. Kuvira's fingers gripped at her hair painfully and Korra groaned as she continued to lick. When the hasty pumping of Kuvira's hips slowed to a stutter, Korra dragged her tongue up the slit once more before pulling back. She flashed Kuvira a cocky crooked grin as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Kuvira gave Korra her best glare from where she was laying on the bed. She could only imagine how she looked to the Avatar. Her body glistening with sweat, her hair splayed out wild against the sheet, her mouth opened as she panted from her release. Kuvira swallowed and sat up, watching that damnable smug smile spread on Korra's face.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, most likely to tease Kuvira, but the older woman shoved her back down on the bed. “What's with it with you and shoving?” Korra asked playfully.

“Shut it,” Kuvira said simply as she hopped off the bed. She grabbed the harness of the strap on and slipped her legs through the holes. She pulled it up and tugged at the straps until the harness was snug on her body. Kuvira climbed back onto the bed and was pleased that Korra stayed put. She pushed open her legs and settled between them. Her fingers trailed up one leg, over the knee, and down Korra's inner thigh. “Fuck, you're so wet,” Kuvira mused when she reached Korra's sex. She spread Korra's lower lips and easily slipped in her middle finger.

“Don't tease,” Korra whimpered when she felt Kuvira enter her shallowly. Her hips jutted up to get more of the finger inside but Kuvira pulled back her hand. She forced her body to stay still and soon enough the finger was back exploring her, going in and out slowly to the second knuckle. Korra's hands balled up the sheet under her as she groaned helplessly.

“You know what I want,” Kuvira said gently even as her eyes flashed.

Korra shook her head wildly. She knew what Kuvira wanted as soon as the older woman made it clear she was going to top tonight. The one thing that was always certain when Kuvira was in control was that she wanted Korra to beg. She wanted Korra to plea for release, to be fucked and broken. Korra groaned at the thought and her body betrayed her. It was just one pathetic thrust up but it was enough for Kuvira to pull her hand away again. “Ow!” she gasped as Kuvira's hand came down on her thigh hard.

“Be good,” Kuvira said. She tried again and this time Korra kept her hips still although a long whine escaped her mouth and an arm went up to cover her blue eyes. That was a shame, Kuvira did enjoy seeing them become glazed when Korra was fucked.

“Please,” Korra sighed, admitting defeat. She removed her hand and looked pleadingly at Kuvira. “ _Please,_ Kuvira.”

“Please what?” Kuvira asked as she buried her middle finger to the last knuckle. She kept the digit inside Korra, idly curling it and barely skimming the rough patch inside Korra.

“Ugh!” Korra groaned loudly. “Please fuck me! Use me! Break me! Spirits, Kuvira make me cum for you.”

Kuvira chuckled low in her throat and added another finger. She pumped them in and out of Korra, curling them so she hit the sensitive spot inside the Avatar each time. Kuvira watched Korra cry out in relief as she was finally getting the attention she needed. Korra had thrown her head back in her pleasure and Kuvira couldn't resist leaning forward to bite and suck at the exposed neck.

“Kuvira, yes!” Korra moaned. She should push Kuvira away from her neck at least but making sure that there was no evidence of this night didn't seem very important now. She could always just wear the scarf Asami had gifted her for the rest of the trip. Her lower belly clenched at the thought of hiding the lovebites Kuvira was giving her from the guards and then Asami seeing them four days later when they were barely there. She gripped the sheets under her tighter as she felt herself start to get close to her climax.

“Close already?” Kuvira mocked, feeling the strain in Korra's body. She licked at one of the marks she left on the Avatar's neck.

“Shut up,” Korra whimpered, her fingernails digging into Kuvira's back. She was so close, just a few more seconds and she would get her release.

Kuvira grinned as she pulled her hand away. She savored the disbelief and the beginnings of anger on Korra's face before Kuvira straightened her back. Kuvira grabbed the dildo and stroked it, smirking down at the Avatar. “I want you to cum on my cock.” She saw Korra gulp and felt her ego being stroked as she guided the head of the dildo to Korra's slit. She rubbed along Korra's lower lips a few times to gather the spilled slick. When she was satisfied, Kuvira lined up the dildo to Korra's entrance and slowly pushed forward.

“I'm ready,” Korra gasped, grabbing Kuvira's ass with both of her hands and tugging the older woman closer. She sighed in relief when most of the dildo went inside. She looked up at Kuvira and saw the slight worry on her face. Korra nearly laughed at the concern and leaned up to brush her lips against Kuvira's. She laid back down on the bed and licked her lips. “Fuck me, Great Uniter.”

Kuvira snorted even as she set a hard pace for her thrusting. She watched Korra's eyes squeeze shut in her pleasure, a satisfied moan leaving her lips. “How does it feel to be fucked by me, Avatar?” Kuvira asked, punctuating her question with an especially hard thrust that made Korra's breath hitch.

“Amazing,” Korra groaned, bringing her legs up and crossing her ankles behind Kuvira's back so the older woman couldn't pull out. “Spirits, I love it when you fuck me like this.”

The room was filled with the sound of Kuvira's hips meeting Korra's and the Avatar's moaning without restraint. Kuvira could feel beads of sweat slide down her face and back but she didn't relent. She had herself hovering above Korra, using her hands pressed into the bed to keep her up. Korra's head was thrown back, the chords at her neck strained. Kuvira could count every mark she had put on that neck and knew there weren't nearly enough.

“ _Fuck!”_ Korra dug her nails into Kuvira's ass, trying to spur the other woman to go faster. She could feel Kuvira's eyes taking her in and knew each moan that escaped her mouth only stoked Kuvira's pride and lust. “Harder,” she whimpered.

Kuvira grinned as she slowed her thrusting. She wasn't going to let Korra get off so easily. It still stung her that Korra had been holding back during their sparring sessions and this was the perfect way to get her revenge. “I'm sorry,” she said, her voice soft even as her eyes darkened with smug delight, “I didn't quite catch that, _Avatar.”_ She rolled Korra's title off her tongue like it was a delectable treat for her to sink her teeth into.

Korra grit her teeth as she saw the ploy. She had to play if she wanted any release, she realized. “Harder,” Korra repeated, louder this time, “ _please._ ”

She had done well. “Good girl,” Kuvira praised Korra as she fucked her harder than ever before. Korra gave a surprised gasp at the sudden intensity and soon she was back to moaning. Kuvira heard the bed creak with each thrust and wondered idly if she might have done better taking the Avatar over the bed instead of on it. Her attention was pulled back to Korra as the other woman's moans were increasing in volume.

“Mmfuck!” Korra peaked open an eye and noticed the grin on Kuvira's face. “Fuck you,” she growled softly.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at the pathetic reproach. “Is that anyway to talk to someone fucking you?” she asked. She saw the horror on Korra's face a moment before she pulled away from the Avatar completely. Korra had tried to hold Kuvira in place with her legs but her body was too weak with pleasure to get a good grip. Kuvira grabbed Korra and flipped her onto her stomach. Before Korra could react, Kuvira pulled Korra onto her lap and with one smooth motion, sheathed Korra onto the dildo.

Korra wasn't sure what the idea was for Kuvira to pull out only to fill her in a different position. That was, until she caught sight of a red dot that was blinking on the other side of the room. How did she not notice the camera until now? “Why?”

“You didn't think Asami only talked to you, did you?” Kuvira said, repositioning herself so she could thrust up into Korra. She couldn't bury herself to the hilt but it was enough to make Korra gasp and moan. “Since she couldn't join us, she wanted to at least see it.” When Korra turned her head to perhaps respond, Kuvira grabbed her chin and forced the other woman to look at the camera. “Come on, Avatar. Don't tell me your shy. What happened to you being such a brat?” Kuvira emphasized the name with a slap to Korra's ass.

The Avatar felt her cheeks burn at the thought of Asami seeing the mover when she picked Korra up in a few days. She would see how Kuvira fucked Korra and the things the two said in their passions. Maybe Asami would have Korra use her tongue or fingers on her while she watched. Korra moaned at the thought, moving down as Kuvira thrust up and vice versa.

“You like being recorded, don't you?” Kuvira teased, letting go of Korra's face to get a better grip on her waist. She was pleased when Korra kept her face towards the camera. “Such a nasty slut.” Kuvira looked straight at the camera lens and grinned viciously. “What do you think Asami would think of you when she sees how much you squirm and cry out from my cock? Do you think she'll be jealous?”

“No,” Korra managed to get out. She could imagine exactly how Asami would respond when she saw this part. “Asami would fuck me harder.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the response. “Oh? Do you really think so, Avatar?” Korra nodded and Kuvira bit her shoulder in retaliation. That only made Korra rock her hips down on the dildo more intently. Kuvira let go and pushed Korra into the bed. She grabbed the Avatar's arms where they lay and held them to the sheets as she pounded into the other woman.

“Oh spirits!” Korra cried out. Her hands gripped at the covers and her toes curled and stretched. “Kuvira, don't stop! Don't ever stop fucking me.”

“I don't plan to,” Kuvira purred, her eyes still on the camera. “You're such a good little whore for me. Asami's selfish for keeping you all to herself for so long.”

Korra could only nod against the sheets. She wanted to hear Kuvira talk more about how much of a slut she was and what Asami would do once the mechanic saw the mover. She could feel herself rise higher and higher with every thrust but she couldn't reach her climax just yet. For as long as she could, Korra wanted to be used by Kuvira and prolong the mover for Asami.

“I should keep you here with me,” Kuvira continued. “Asami will have to come herself to get you. By then, you'll be nothing but my fucktoy.” She knew that Korra was getting very close and she relished every sound that the Avatar made. “Maybe I'll let her borrow you from time to time. If she's a good girl too.”

Now there was an exciting thought. Kuvira dominating Asami as she was doing with Korra. The trio usually traded who was dominant and who was submissive equally but it was always thrilling whenever Kuvira dominated them both. Especially when Korra was tied up and was forced to only watch Kuvira make Asami quiver and moan under her.

Korra's orgasm came on her suddenly when Kuvira reached down and bit her shoulder and a hand wrench her hair back so Korra's face was clearly captured by the camera. Every word that Korra had learned abandoned her except for Kuvira's name. It became a mantra for her to moan as her body trembled in her climax.

As she was coming back to earth, Korra was faintly aware that Kuvira was kissing the bite marks on her shoulders. She didn't even realized that Kuvira had pulled out but she felt the dildo resting against her thigh as Kuvira continued pampering her with kisses. Korra mumbled something and relaxed against the bed, stretching out so Kuvira had more room to kiss. Fingers were massaging her arms, slowly moving up and then down her torso and sides.

“Are you okay?” Kuvira asked into Korra's ear once she felt the younger woman melt into the bed. When Korra murmured something that sounded like a “Yes,” Kuvira rolled off her back to take off the harness. She undid the straps and pushed down the harness. She glanced at Korra who seemed to have become a part of the covers. Kuvira got out of the bed and went to her bathroom to clean the dildo. When she got back, Korra had crawled up the bed and was lying on the covers, her head resting on the pillows. Kuvira put away the toy and joined the Avatar, pulling her to her chest.

Korra nuzzled against Kuvira's breast, drawing a nipple into her mouth and sucking softly. Kuvira couldn't stop the small grin at the affection that was pouring off of Korra. She ran her fingers through Korra's hair as the other woman sucked her nipple. “I hope Asami enjoys the mover we made for her,” she said, loud enough for the camera to catch it. “I really do hope she can join us next time.” Korra nodded against Kuvira's chest and Kuvira bent her neck so she could kiss the top of Korra's head.

“She could come sooner than you think,” Korra said, pulling away from the nipple. She drew circles into Kuvira's stomach as she explained. “Baatar Sr. is developing some new tech and wants Asami's input. And if she comes here, obviously I have to go with her to protect her.”

“Protect her?” Kuvira repeated, amused and delighted at the news.

“Mhm,” Korra replied, nodding. “And with her here, she and I could overpower you and make you our plaything.” There was a glint in her eye that told Kuvira she meant it about making Kuvira their toy for the night.

Kuvira considered the aspect and tilted Korra's face up so she could share a long kiss with the younger woman. She let Korra set the pace of the kiss, letting herself have just a taste of what the other woman would serve her along with Asami. “I think I would enjoy that immensely,” Kuvira purred as Korra broke the kiss. “After we spar.”

Korra grinned as Kuvira's words triggered the memory of how this whole thing started. It began with their sparring. It was the first time that she and Asami had teamed up against Kuvira in a session. There was no clear winner, each of them were getting more distracted as the fight continued. When it ended, Korra had excused herself and Asami and they hurried away from the training grounds. Korra had been too wound up though so she had pushed Asami against a wall and kissed her hard, her enthusiasm matched by her girlfriend. Hearing someone clear their throat made the lovers spring apart and they saw that it was actually Kuvira. They hadn't known that Kuvira took the same route from the training yard to go to her house. They apologized profusely but both noticed the desire in Kuvira's green eyes. Two matches later, Asami managed to pin Kuvira to the ground. That was the first night that they had fell into bed together.

As the memory ebbed away, Korra slipped into slumber, grinning as the memory was replaced by the one of the last time they had all been together. Kuvira watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically for a minute before she carefully disentangled herself from the Avatar. She left the bed and turned off the camera. Kuvira knew that Asami adored watching them in their aftercare and would appreciate seeing it on the mover. She went back to Korra and cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing against the cheekbone and tracing her lips. A light snore was the Avatar's response. Kuvira chuckled and watched Korra sleep for a little bit more before she drifted off herself. She knew that Korra would have to sneak out early in the morning but she had her here now just for a little bit longer. That had to be enough, at least for now.


End file.
